You're Going to Lose That Girl
| Length = 2:20 | Writer = Lennon–McCartney | Label = Parlophone, Capitol, EMI | Producer = George Martin | Tracks = }} "You're Going to Lose That Girl" is a song by the Beatles from the album and film Help!, written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney. Capitol Records originally titled the song "You're Gonna Lose That Girl" in the United States. Composition and recording The last song recorded before breaking off to make the film, the song was composed at Lennon's house in Weybridge. In the lyrics the singer tells his "friend" that, if he does not value his girl, the singer will "make a point of taking her away" from him. To the Beatles' familiar twist beat and using variations of familiar doo-wop chords, Lennon's lead singing is set in a call-and-response with the enthusiastic answering harmonies of McCartney and George Harrison, offering a last glimpse of the early Beatles' musical home turf. The song's bridge has a key change similar to that of the record's previous track "Another Girl", moving up a minor third to G major, the relative major of the tonic minor. In this case the bridge concludes a measure early, diving a semitone down to meet the verse. To fatten the sound McCartney overdubbed a background piano (a job that once would have been done by producer George Martin "live" on the backing track) and Ringo Starr added bongos, the addition of Latin-American percussion being another way the Beatles often exploited their new-found access to four-track recording. In the film Help! In the film, the group appears singing this song in the recording studio. In addition to the group's familiar guitar-and-drum setup, there is also footage of Paul McCartney at a piano and Ringo Starr playing the bongos, both miming instruments they had overdubbed onto the recording. Towards the end, one of the thugs uses a chainsaw to saw a hole in the floor around the drum kit. The producer reports that they will have to re-record the song due to a buzzing noise, at which point The Beatles begin asking one another who was buzzing. As they look to Ringo, he and the drums fall through the floor. Release, pastiche, covers and parody The song was released in 1965 on the Help album. In November 1977, Capitol Records scheduled the release of "Girl" backed with "You're Gonna Lose That Girl" as a single (Capitol 4506) to accompany the release of Love Songs, a compilation album which contained both songs. However, the single was cancelled before it was issued. The Ramones performed a song titled "You're Gonna Kill That Girl" which may have been intended as a parody of the Beatles song. The Rutles' song "Now She's Left You" is a pastiche of this song. Renato e Seus Blue Caps recorded a Portuguese-language cover for this song. Los Darts recorded a Spanish-language cover for this song. Stars on 45 covered this song as part of an eight song Beatles medley in their hit "Stars on 45", which went to #1 in June 1981. R. Stevie Moore covered the song on his 2009 album R. Stevie Moore Plays Songs by the Beatles. Dwight Twilley covered the song on his 2009 album Out of the Box. Anya Marina covered the song on her 2012 album Felony Flats. Personnel *John Lennon – lead vocals, acoustic rhythm guitar *Paul McCartney – backing vocals, bass, piano *George Harrison – backing vocals, lead guitar *Ringo Starr – drums, bongos :Personnel per The Beatles Bible Notes References * * * }} External links * Category:The Beatles songs Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:1965 songs Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:Songs published by Northern Songs Category:1969 singles Category:Apple Records singles Category:Songs about women